Featured Article/History
This page is an archive of all articles that have been Featured Article on the front page. September 16, 2012 Rex At long last, the Dino Attack war has ended! Unfortunately, our last featured article, Dust, kicked the bucket too soon to see it happen. So, we're going to have to choose someone else to be our featured article. How about Rex? He's sure seen a lot during the Dino Attack, from an Alpha Team agent going mad and summoning [[Chaos|a villain from Sonic the Hedgehog]]; a scorpion knight who traveled forward and backward and forward again through time; a seemingly-mute girl that he fell in love with and married; and a mad scientist who became a Mutant T-Rex in a freak accident. Wait, what? He kicked the bucket too? Darn it, is there anyone in this RPG who hasn't died? Rex has literally been with the Dino Attack RPG from day one, and his article clearly represents this, summarizing the events of Dino Attack RPG in what is literally our longest page on the entire wiki. Well... except for, you know... this one... April 14, 2012 Dust Okay, let's be honest. As important as Zachary Virchaus is at the moment, we really needed a new Featured Article, since it's been over a year and Dino Attack: At War's End has just returned. So, while fighting off Stromling!Zachary as he attacks us for taking away his featured status, let's put the spotlight on another important character... Dust! Gahiji "Dust" Thutmose is an archaeologist, a criminal, a manipulator, and a Magnificent-word-not-allowed-on-BZPower all in one. What's not to love? Unless you're the one who is on the receiving end of one of his manipulation schemes. As one of this wiki's longest and most detailed pages, it's hard to believe that Dust is only a fairly-recent character in the history of Dino Attack RPG. So, let's read all about Dust and celebrate him... as he leads us into the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins. December 20, 2010 Zachary Magma unfortunately needed to leave our Featured Article section upon suspecting that Evil Ogel was spreading more Ice Orbs across the globe, not realizing that this is simply the first snowfall of winter. So, instead we'll be celebrating our holidays, be it Chanukah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, or Frostivus, with Zachary, our latest recruit from LEGO Island! As a special reward, he gets a free Advent Calendar this year! Unfortunately, since he's just a Stromling now, Pepper Roni and the Infomaniac will have to open his gift for him. From rescuing a fugitive to carrying a cripple on his shoulders, from talking with space ninjas to becoming a zombie, Zachary has done it all, and his wiki article more than reflects this! July 16, 2010 Magma Our previous featured article, Andrew, was enjoying the hot sunny days of summer... then suddenly the ground opened up in an earthquake and fell into a river of boiling magma! As a remarkable coincidence, that same day Alpha-Team-agent-turned-Dino-Attack-agent-then-turned-back Magma strolled into our office, wondering when our next featured article would be featured. At the moment, Magma has more information than any other article... except for General and Rex. Unlike those two articles, though, Magma still is not a finished article... meaning, when all is said and done, Magma will be the longest article on the Wiki! April 1, 2010 Dr. Rex I may be a bit conceited, but I'm nominating myself for Featured Article. Why? Because I have the best article on this Wiki. It's full of propaganda to promote me and my cause, it's full of information, and it's full of me. That's one thing all those other insignificant articles lack: a complete devotion to me! Read my article, or else I'll destroy your home with Mutant Lizards! And I'm not kidding. March 6, 2010 Andrew How could such a new face to the Dino Attack RPG have such a long and detailed article? That's what I wanted to know when deciding our newest Featured Article. Apparently, Andrew stormed into our office, demanding that we have a new Featured Article since our previous (and only other) Featured Article, Reptile, had the title for since last July! When Reptile refused to leave, Andrew overwhelmed him with his knowledge of past events, disasters, and mutations, and Reptile fled into the night. Having bested countless other articles, Andrew wins the title of Featured Article! July 7, 2009 Reptile Let's see... Reptile is an Elite Dino Attack Agent who lived a civilian life, joined the team, went on a treasure hunt with some pirates, traveled to some caves with sticky stuff inside, and is currently going to a radio station on a wild goose chase. He's got personality, he's got abilities, and he loves trivia games. What else is there to say? Well, for starters, TakunuvaC01 has done an excellent job at writing an article for this scientist, engineer, and inventor, full of information on this guy's life. Thus, I think that Reptile deserves to be this Wiki's first Featured Article. Category:Content